Un truc tordu, désoler,j'ai pas trouver de titre
by Drianna
Summary: Réflexion [?] sur l'inceste. Disons que c'est une vision un peu...marginal d'un thème déja très peu orthodoxe...Peut on aimer sincèrement un père qui ne nous aime pas...?LMDM


Hem...ceci est un truc bizarre que j'ai écrit a deux heure du mat après une soirée d'abus de doujinshi sur FF7 au parring vincent/sephirot...Ceux et celle qui connaisse le jeu comprendrons pk j'ai écrit un truc pareille... Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez...  
  
.......................................................  
  
Le miroir de ma chambre vient de craquer... Par ma faute... Pourtant, je n'y ai pas touché... Mais il est bel et bien fissuré. Un des sillons coupe mon reflet en deux.  
  
Crack! Je vois ma figure foutre le camps sur le plancher. Les morceaux de la glace reflètent maintenant le plafond. Mais je m'en balance tout bonnement... Je soupire, m'assoie sur mon lit... Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Je secoue vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite avant de la prendre entre mes mains.  
  
Donc... je suis... amoureux de toi? Un rire sans joie, un peu ironique, s'échappe de mes lèvres. Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je ne peux pas être amoureux de toi... C'est de la folie furieuse... Simplement, purement... Mais pourtant...  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me fait douter de mes dernières pensées. C'est peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que je te croise, mon cœur s'emballe, que je ne suis plus capable de te regarder dans les yeux, comme si j'avais peur que tes iris ne percent mon secret. Ca, c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux... Si jamais, par malheur, tu t'en rends compte, ce qui risque d'arriver d'ailleurs, je crois que je me balance en bas d'un pont. Et c'est pas des blagues! Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ta colère, tes regards dégoûtés, tes sarcasmes...  
  
Ta honte envers ton propre sang, ta propre chair...  
  
Je sens une larme perler au coin de mon œil. Mais comment ai-je pu tomber en amour avec toi? Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi?! Il fallait que se soit toi... Il fallait...Toi et tes longs cheveux platines, ton regard de glace, ta figure noble et fière. Tu est beau, et tu le sais...Et moi aussi je suis beau, parce que je te ressemble... Je déteste être si semblable à toi. Chaque coup d'œil à mon reflet me fait mal... me rappelle à quel point tu es grand et noble, à quel point je t'apprécie, à quel point mon amour pour toi est malsain... Dans ces moments-là, je me dégoûte profondément... Je me déteste... Je déteste ce visage pâle et froid, ces yeux gris...Tout ça c'est à moi... Et c'est aussi à toi...C'était à toi avant que ce soit à moi...Tu m'as donné ton visage, et le nom qui allait avec. Un nom de noble, trop honorable pour être taché d'un amour incestueux.  
  
La larme roule maintenant sur ma joue. Mais que dirais-tu si tu me voyais pleurer ainsi? Tu me traiterais de fillette, me dirais de me ressaisir... Et si je ne le faisais pas, tu me flanquerais une gifle, ou je ne sais quoi... Et même avec ça, je suis capable de t'aimer... Je suis dingue, je sais... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sain... Et toi non-plus tu ne l'es pas...  
  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée. Je te vois entrer, accompagné de l'elfe de maison. Tu me dévisages, je suis incapable de supporter ton regard acier. Je cille, me retranchant sur mes pieds. L'elfe, du nom de Ixi, répare le miroir d'un coup de doigt et se tourne vers toi. Tu lui dis de partir, et de fermer les portes. Elle s'exécute.  
  
Tu t'avances vers ma silhouette, t'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi. De ta voix dure et sèche, tu m'ordonnes de te regarder dans les yeux.  
  
Ne me demande pas ça père... S'il te plait... Ne me demande de te regarder... Je suis trop faible, trop insignifiant... Je ne mérite pas de poser mes yeux sur ton visage, de me régaler de la beauté de tes traits. De toute façon, j'en suis incapable... Je ne suis qu'un lâche...  
  
Tu répètes ton ordre, d'une voix plus forte cette fois. Je ne lève toujours pas ma tête, les yeux obstinément rivés sur mes pieds...  
  
-Tu va me regarder, oui?!  
  
Cette fois-ci, tu m'as empoigné le menton et tu m'as forcé à planter mes yeux dans les tiens...Ton regard est si froid... si beau, si profond... Je ne tiendrai pas...Arrête, père... Si tu ne veux pas avoir honte de ton fils, lâches-moi... S'il te plait... Ne m'oblige pas à te dire pourquoi je pleure... Je hurle dans ma tête, je veux que tu me libères, avant que je ne flanche, avant que je n'assouvisse mon désir le plus secret, le plus sombre de mon être...Arrêtes...Laisses-moi...  
  
Je cille à nouveau... Cette fois-ci, mes pupilles se posent sur tes lèvres... si fines... si lisses...  
  
Et là... Je craque...  
  
J'avance mon visage avant même que tu puisses réagir, et je presse mes lèvres sur les tiennes... Elles sont si chaudes, si douces... Avec ma langue, je me mets à les caresser, je tente de les ouvrir... Mais je ne puis continuer plus longtemps, puisque tu t'es ressaisi et tu me repousses. Je tombe sur le lit, puis, mes joues s'embrasent. Une honte sans nom s'empare de moi...Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau. Je ferme douloureusement les paupières, tandis que les larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues.  
  
-Je suis désolé père...murmurai-je dans un souffle, la gorge serrée.   
  
..........................................  
  
Bon, ben c'est sa...Pas trop choquer j'espère?Va vraiment, mais vraiment falloir que je modère ma consommation de doujinshi.... 


End file.
